Summer Time!
by OutsiderMan
Summary: So after Naruto and Hinata and also their friends had an long mission and Tsunade thought they can take summer vacation right now.
1. Summer Time!

_Hey guys, so um... this is my first making FanFiction and I'm always huge fan of NaruHina in Naruto series and also FanFiction as well. I don't own Naruto or any characters in this series, it belongs to the owner and creator, Masashi Kishimoto._

_So I'll try my best to make one and let me know what u think and I'll make more chapters for NaruHina._

Naruto and Hinata had long, hot mission and they finally completed and came back to Konoha to report their mission to Tsunade

"Oh man, after that long walking making me sweat all over me, I need a vacation man!" Naruto said

"I-I agree N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said while her face is little blush and starting to imagine about spending time with Naruto in summer vacation.

While they were walking home, Shizune ask to Tsunade that she heard what Naruto said about taking vacation after their long mission, which Tsunade agreed and she said "I think I can let them take a vacation, they're gonna have fun during the summer."

_After Tsunade said she's gonna let Konoha 11 team to take a day off and have fun, so the next day she invite Naruto and his friends to her Hokage office, while she's waiting for them._

"Man, can't she just give us take a break like we been doing missions a lot and it's so hot out there!" Naruto said while he's complaining.

"Shut up and quit complaining you idiot!" Sakura said and she's can't ignoring him for all the complains.

"Naruto, why do you have to be complaining a lot?" Shikamaru said.

"Because I can't go out there during the missions, it's hot out there like it makes me sweat a lot!" Naruto made another complained.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut and just walk you knuckle head fool." And that is Sasuke Uchiha, who don't like Naruto and his attitude for complaining a lot and he is also rival to him.

"What did you just say, you bastard?!" Naruto said and get closer to him as face to face.

"N-N-Naruto-kun please, don't start another fight. Maybe this time is different." Hinata said, trying to let Naruto calm down.

_Inside Hinata's thoughts as she's thinking if she can confess her feelings to Naruto._

(I should tell Naruto-kun about my feelings to him, hopefully he can accept it but not in front in everyone.)

"Hinata, are you okay? You didn't hear me and your face is red, are you sick or what?" Naruto asked wondering if Hinata is having fever like she always does in Naruto's opinion but in reality she's blushing about her thoughts.

"Ah ye-yes Naruto-kun, sorry I didn't hear you. I'm okay, t-thanks." Hinata said and still thinking about her thoughts for making her plan for her confession to Naruto.

"Shizune said Tsunade has surprising news for us, I wonder what surprise is." Ino said and feel like something is about to announce when a whole team come to Tsunade's office.

"I hope it's a giant chips, like my favorite one." said Choji, thinking that's what Tsunade is about to announce which it's not true and Ino said "Not that you fa—" Ino interrupted by one of her teammate, Shikamaru "Don't say that Ino, he will go on rampage if you say that out loud!"

"Whatever it is, I hope something good, if not, I'm not liking it." Shino said.

"Big deal Shino, I rather say it's taking vacation time, like a beach, hot springs, or anything like that." Kiba said, something like he wants to take vacation at the beach.

"Yea I want to take summer vacation and have a lot more fun after I been training with Lee and Neji." TenTen said, cuz she's tired doing training with her comrades.

"I still wanna do training during summer, it's best for doing exercise and training TenTen." Rock Lee said and he is unlike his team and everyone's opinion as he is the only one who can't take a break during summer.

"I don't take vacation, and I have to do training with Master Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata." Neji said, kinda the same to Rock Lee but he only training with his family than his team.

_Okay so that's my first chapter and I'm just getting warm up to make a NaruHina moments. So I hope you enjoy it and I'll make chapter 2, Chapter 2 is: Surprise Vacation._


	2. Surprise Vacation

_Hey guys, so um... this is my first making FanFiction and I'm always huge fan of NaruHina in Naruto series and also FanFiction as well. I don't own Naruto or any characters in this series, it belongs to the owner and creator, Masashi Kishimoto._

_So I'll try my best to make one and let me know what u think and I'll make more chapters for NaruHina._

Naruto and Hinata had long, hot mission and they finally completed and came back to Konoha to report their mission to Tsunade

"Oh man, after that long walking making me sweat all over me, I need a vacation man!" Naruto said

"I-I agree N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said while her face is little blush and starting to imagine about spending time with Naruto in summer vacation.

While they were walking home, Shizune ask to Tsunade that she heard what Naruto said about taking vacation after their long mission, which Tsunade agreed and she said "I think I can let them take a vacation, they're gonna have fun during the summer."

_After Tsunade said she's gonna let Konoha 11 team to take a day off and have fun, so the next day she invite Naruto and his friends to her Hokage office, while she's waiting for them._

"Man, can't she just give us take a break like we been doing missions a lot and it's so hot out there!" Naruto said while he's complaining.

"Shut up and quit complaining you idiot!" Sakura said and she's can't ignoring him for all the complains.

"Naruto, why do you have to be complaining a lot?" Shikamaru said.

"Because I can't go out there during the missions, it's hot out there like it makes me sweat a lot!" Naruto made another complained.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut and just walk you knuckle head fool." And that is Sasuke Uchiha, who don't like Naruto and his attitude for complaining a lot and he is also rival to him.

"What did you just say, you bastard?!" Naruto said and get closer to him as face to face.

"N-N-Naruto-kun please, don't start another fight. Maybe this time is different." Hinata said, trying to let Naruto calm down.

_Inside Hinata's thoughts as she's thinking if she can confess her feelings to Naruto._

(I should tell Naruto-kun about my feelings to him, hopefully he can accept it but not in front in everyone.)

"Hinata, are you okay? You didn't hear me and your face is red, are you sick or what?" Naruto asked wondering if Hinata is having fever like she always does in Naruto's opinion but in reality she's blushing about her thoughts.

"Ah ye-yes Naruto-kun, sorry I didn't hear you. I'm okay, t-thanks." Hinata said and still thinking about her thoughts for making her plan for her confession to Naruto.

"Shizune said Tsunade has surprising news for us, I wonder what surprise is." Ino said and feel like something is about to announce when a whole team come to Tsunade's office.

"I hope it's a giant chips, like my favorite one." said Choji, thinking that's what Tsunade is about to announce which it's not true and Ino said "Not that you fa—" Ino interrupted by one of her teammate, Shikamaru "Don't say that Ino, he will go on rampage if you say that out loud!"

"Whatever it is, I hope something good, if not, I'm not liking it." Shino said.

"Big deal Shino, I rather say it's taking vacation time, like a beach, hot springs, or anything like that." Kiba said, something like he wants to take vacation at the beach.

"Yea I want to take summer vacation and have a lot more fun after I been training with Lee and Neji." TenTen said, cuz she's tired doing training with her comrades.

"I still wanna do training during summer, it's best for doing exercise and training TenTen." Rock Lee said and he is unlike his team and everyone's opinion as he is the only one who can't take a break during summer.

"I don't take vacation, and I have to do training with Master Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata." Neji said, kinda the same to Rock Lee but he only training with his family than his team.

_Okay so that's my first chapter and I'm just getting warm up to make a NaruHina moments. So I hope you enjoy it and I'll make chapter 2, Chapter 2 is: Surprise Vacation._


End file.
